Perfect
by MercuryKittenOldAccount
Summary: When a broken soul wanders into Isaac's life, he must heal her and put her back together before she ends her life, one shot, REALLY BAD, flames accepted, mudshipper


Moonlit Tears  
  
Keeya: You're on a writing spree today.   
  
Picard-chan: She's always on a writing spree when she's sick. That's how she wastes her time at home when she feels like crap.   
  
Felix-chan: Really? I didn't know that.  
  
Ivan-chan: You really gotta start learning the ropes.   
  
MK: Well, I read I'll Be Home for Christmas, which is a GREAT story, go read it when your done with mine!  
  
Keeya: And?  
  
MK: I got in a mudshipper mood and wanted to write this.   
  
Isaac-chan: Yeah, cause she always gets imaginitive at times like this.   
  
Felix-chan: What do you mean?  
  
Picard-chan: MK's imagination always gets an overload whenever she's PMSin-*recives a punch in the stomach from MK* OOmph!  
  
Felix-chan: I didn't need to know that.   
  
MK: And neither did the rest of the world...  
  
Ivan-chan: Is this some of that gross girl crap we don't want to hear?  
  
Isaac-chan: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
*all boys flee*  
  
Keeya: Ahh, this is nice.   
  
Mia-chan: Yeah. No boys.   
  
MK: *still embarassed* Will you two do the disclaimer?  
  
Keeya: Oh yeah. MK does not own Golden Sun. If she did, she would rule the world.   
  
Moonlit Tears  
  
"I'll always love you." He said, pulling her hair out of her eyes.   
  
Mia buried her head against Alex's chest, wrapping her arms around his strong body.   
  
"So will I." She told him.   
  
The two sat there for what seemed to be an eternity. But it was a perfect eternity. Mia didn't want him to leave. She just wanted to remain in his arms for the rest of forever.   
  
But he would have to leave soon. As much as the young healer wanted Alex to stay, she knew he had duties to attend to.  
  
Finally, Alex broke the embrace. "I must go now."  
  
Mia sighed and nodded. Her lover kissed her and stood.   
  
As he headed for the door, the female Mercury adept called to him.   
  
"Alex, will you come back tomorrow?" she asked.   
  
He turned and looked down at the ground. Mia's face changed to one of worry as she stood and walked over to him.   
  
The older adept didn't answer her question. Instead, he embraced her again and smiled. Highlights of an apology sparkled in his eyes, but Mia was too blinded by his love to notice.   
  
Alex kissed her passioniatly, as he did often, and walked to the door.   
  
"I love you." He said gently, and left, just like that.   
  
Mia crossed her arms and watched him trod through the snow from the comforts of her home. He was so mysterious like that. It was one of the things she loved about him.   
  
The girl left her living room and walked into her bedroom. Silently, she removed her clothes and put on a silver nightgown.   
  
Cold metal touched her skin as the satin material pressed against her wrist. It was the bracelet Alex had given her for her seventeenth birthday. The beautiful chain was made of pure silver, with a single sapphire gem hanging from it. Mia remembered reciveing it and being too stunned for words. Alex had laughed when he saw her reaction, and had fastened it around her wrist while she tried to stutter her appreciation. She hadn't removed it since.   
  
She smiled at the bracelet and crawled into her bed. The young Mercury adept was sure he would be back.   
  
And she waited.   
  
But he never came.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had loved her once.   
  
Mia closed her eyes and walked out of the makeshift shelter she had made for that night. She felt the rain, and opened her beautiful blue circles once again. Ignoring the mud, the girl sat down on the earthen path.   
  
She and her new companions were on the road to Xian. Isaac, the leader, had pressed on, determined to reach the town neverless of the horrible weather conditions, but as the storm grew steadily worse, he knew he had to stop. The group had settled down on the dryest patch of earth they could find and had quickly created a lean-to like shelter to spend the night. Soon, Mia's companions had succumbed to their exhaust, leaving her awake to think of the same thing she had thought of every night.   
  
Why had Alex left her if he had loved her? He had promised her they'd be together forever, and she had belived him. She wouldn't forget...  
  
No. She wanted to forget. Mia didn't want to remember all the lies Alex had put in her head all the years she thought he loved her.  
  
That traitor had left her without warning, without anything.   
  
Her anger began to melt into sadness. If Alex had left her, it must have meant something was wrong with her.   
  
Like a tidal wave, degrading thoughts washed into Mia's head. Was she too soft? Too naive?  
  
The broken adept started to cry, and the rain began to mingle with her tears. She didn't deserve Alex. She wasn't good enough for him.   
  
She didn't deserve to live.   
  
With a heavy heart, she walked back into the shelter.   
  
Her friends were soundly sleeping in the large lean-to. Ivan's hair was pulled over his eyes as he slept. Mia would have laughed in normal circumstances, but this wasn't a normal night.   
  
She didn't notice Isaac was not there.   
  
The girl bent down by the pile of weapons and picked up Garet's long sword. The silver hilt was so inviting.   
  
Mia made a neat cut on her palm with the blade and watched as blood seeped up from the depths of her body. She was suddenly starved for the sight of her own blood, and made several more cuts on her wrist.   
  
Better stop dawdling,she told herself. Better get it over with...  
  
She held the sword level to her chest and closed her eyes. Mia prepared to plunge it into her heart.   
  
Here goes nothing...  
  
Suddenly, she felt the weapon being ripped out of her grasp. The adept opened her eyes and saw the sword being tossed to the other side by a dark figure. It landed with a clattering clang.   
  
A loud voice suddenly boomed in the silence.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" It shouted.   
  
The girl started to sob loudly.   
  
Warm arms embraced her, and she could see bright blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. It was Isaac.   
  
"Mia, what are you, crazy? You were going to kill yourself!" He said, much more gently this time. She just cried harder.   
  
"I don't deserve to live, if he doesn't love me." She choked out. "I'm not good enough for him."  
  
Gentle fingers wiped away her tears.   
  
"Mia, Alex doesn't deserve you! You did nothing wrong." Isaac told her softly, in his best comforting voice. "There isn't anything wrong with you at all."  
  
The adept sobbed. "But I loved him. That's what I did wrong."  
  
Isaac pulled her into him and began to whisper comforting things in her ear.   
  
"You did nothing wrong. He tricked you."  
  
Mia had never felt the way she felt now before, even in Alex's arms. Isaac seemed so genuine, so real in what he was saying.   
  
And quick as a flash, she had fallen in love with him.   
  
The two friends sat in silence for hours and hours, still in that embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go and were merely waiting for the other to stop the connection.   
  
Isaac finally pulled away.   
  
"We should get back to bed." He told her.  
  
She nodded.   
  
Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Mia had never felt this way with Alex.   
  
Isaac was special.   
  
The kiss lasted a long time. It seemed like forever.   
  
And then it was over.   
  
When Mia finally recovered, Isaac was gone.   
  
She crawled over to where she had been sleeping and pulled her blanket over her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.   
  
And, for the first time since Alex had left her, life was perfect. 


End file.
